


How old is Shaun?

by hinterlandlocked



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Dysphoria, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, One Shot, Synth Shaun does not grow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinterlandlocked/pseuds/hinterlandlocked
Summary: How old is Shaun?Shaun is 10. His friends, Nat and Duncan, are 12 and 5. The three are inseparable.





	How old is Shaun?

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I want Synth Shaun to grow up and have a nice life. The concept of an eternal child, however, is too angsty to pass up. Enjoy.

How old is Shaun?  
Shaun is 10. His friends, Nat and Duncan, are 12 and 5. The three are inseparable.

How old is Shaun?  
Shaun is 11. His friends, Nat and Duncan, are 13 and 6. The three are inseparable. Shaun just had his birthday party, and everyone is congratulating him on turning eleven. Shaun looks in the mirror and sees he has not grown like Nat and Duncan have. Maybe people don’t grow between ten and eleven.

How old is Shaun?  
Shaun is 12. His friends, Nat and Duncan, are 14 and 7. The three are inseparable. Shaun looks the same as he did when he was 10. But he is going to grow now, Nat grew between twelve and thirteen.

How old is Shaun?  
Shaun is 13. His friends, Nat and Duncan, are 15 and 8. The three are good friends, but Nat hangs out with the other teenagers more and more. Everyone says Shaun is thirteen, but he has not aged a day. He looks closer in age to Duncan than he does to Nat. Mom took Shaun aside after his birthday party and told him he is a synth.

How old is Shaun?  
Shaun is 14. His friends, Nat and Duncan, are 16 and 9. Nat has a real job working at the Publick now, but she still hangs out with Shaun and Duncan sometimes. Shaun asked a trader stopping by how old she thought Shaun was. Ten, she said.

How old is Shaun?  
Shaun is 15. His friend, Duncan, is 10. Shaun and Duncan are inseparable. A caravan guard mistakes Shaun and Duncan for twins.  
“We’re not twins! Shaun is 15!” Duncan responds enthusiastically.  
The caravan guard laughs. Shaun does not.

How old is Shaun?  
Shaun is 16. His friend, Duncan, is 11. They cause chaos by pretending to be twins.

How old is Shaun?  
Shaun is 17. His friend, Duncan, is 12 and has hit puberty. The twin thing doesn’t work on most people anymore.

How old is Shaun?  
Following the count so far, Shaun should be 18. His friend, Duncan, is 13. Duncan is taller than Shaun now, and begins to take the lead in their adventures.

How old is Shaun?  
Shaun would be 19. If he told a stranger that, they would think he is a delusional child. His friend, Duncan, is 14. Duncan shakes him off one day when other kids are around, saying that having a “little kid” following him around makes him look bad. When they are alone, though, Duncan still plays with Shaun.

How old is Shaun?  
One could argue that Shaun is 20. Shaun reasons that because he is a synth he did not live those first ten years, he is now 10. Part of Shaun hopes that now he is as old as he looks, he will start aging. Duncan is 15, but Shaun was only invited to the birthday party because Duncan’s dad made him.

How old is Shaun?  
Shaun is still 10. He did not age like he hoped. Duncan is 16, and he has cast Shaun off with the rest of his childhood toys.

How old is Shaun?  
Shaun is 10.


End file.
